random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Randomness Sins: BingBang's Message To Me
Henlo y'all! It is I, Pixel! I was inspired by Hoshi to do a Random-ness Sins page, and today I'll be sinning Bing's lovely message to me about how he was banned from editing POD! Wowie! What a lovely thing to wake up to. <3 On with El Sins. Please keep in mind that I am new to this. Pls give tips to help me improve. #"We're done"? Who the f are "we"? ding #Yeah, we banned you for a reason. Lick a cactus, boo boo. ding #Yes, we know Pixel and Miroir are the main characters possibly because they're very popular among Miroir, Sophie and I and stuff. Honestly Peanut and the otter squad should actually be the main focus, but THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXIST LMAO. ding #"Pixel and Mirior's Kawaii Desu Desu Funtime Show!" Do you realise this literally DEFIES Pixel and Miroir's personalities? x100 #"If you let me back, I'd turn the series from being a burnbook to SJW's and a series where the Pokemon trainers are on screen every 2 seconds, to an actually good series!" Isn't that what you're describing to me? You know? WHAT I'M DOING WRONG WITH THE "POKEMON TRAINERS ON THE SCREEN EVERY 2 SECONDS PART" F ' HYPOCRITE. ding TOTAL SINS: 104 SENTENCE: Nagito Komaeda joins the POD main cast Seriously BingBang, go lick a fucking cactus. I could be doing other significant things on here like helping Miroir with The McDank Parterre or his Miroir's World scripts, not dealing with your shit. BUT NO, I have to sit and analyze your preachy whining to me. Okay you little fucking shit, you were banned because you fucking joked about religion, sex and more ON THE SHOW MORE THAN ONCE. And coming from someone who's not straight pulling the fact that you're transgender as an excuse will not work. I accept everyone for identities and whatnot unless they're a piece of shit child molester or something and pulling the fact you're trans and me not making "speshul exclusions" for you just so you can shit on our fucking project some more will not work. Hey Bingbang! Did you know I'm a closeted bisexual who has yet to come out to her parents? You could make a joke out of that! Hey Bingbang! Did you know I had trouble finding out my gender identity in my grade 5 year because of hormones? You could also make a joke about that! Hey Bingbang! Did you know I have Asperger's and ADHD? You could make a joke out of that if you wanted to, you piece of shit! Hey Bingbang! Did you know that my father and I yell and argue every other minute because I feel as if he doesn't understand how I feel, living with Asperger's and ADHD? YOU COULD ALSO MAKE A JOKE ABOUT THAT AND THEN GET MAD AT ME WHEN I MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING EPISODE ABOUT PIXEL, OR IF MIROIR MAKES ANOTHER EPISODE ABOUT MIROIR. Keep doing that until your fucking IP gets blocked, and I'll be sitting, pointing and laughing. Once again, from the bottom of my heart, lick a cactus. <3 Your bisexual best friend, Pixel :) Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Random-ness Sins